Christmas
by Little Starlight
Summary: The inugumi decide to celebrate christmas after having been told by Kagome what it was. So when Kagome leaves to her time to buy presents, chaos erupts to retrive the objects needed.


**Christmas?**

"Oka-san, what's Christmas?" asked a small fox demon. Red fur covered the child's body and a fluffy tail poked out from behind. Forest green eyes stared innocently up at the woman the child recognized as its mother.

"It is a western holiday that represents a religion. You see people get a Christmas tree and they decorate it with all kinds of pretty ornaments. Holly is put up everywhere and mistletoe is hung. And if you walk under mistletoe you and the other person have to kiss." Kagome watched as the little Kitsune turned a fiery red that a cherry would be jealous of.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, everyone gives presents to their friends also." Kagome stated joyfully her chocolate eyes laughing with merriment. Standing up she held the child one arm the other pushing a stray lock of raven hair behind her ear. Smiling at her kit's excitement she walks out of the hut and gently places him on the ground.

"Shippo I'm going home so that I can buy everyone Christmas gifts. I'll be back in three days, goodbye." Saying this she quickly bent down and placed a kiss on his head and then scurried off into the woods, her skirt flying as she ran towards her destination, bone eaters well.

"…And she said that she would be gone for three days," exclaimed the Kitsune as he explained Christmas to the villagers and Kaede.

"We only have three days, will ye help us InuYasha, and"asked Kaede to a silvery haired haynou, "ye know Kagome would be very pleased."

"Feh, whatever," replied the haynou as he crossed his arms and glared intensely at any who dared to disturb him.

And so began three long days of work for the villagers.

* * *

"There all done," said Kaede as she neatly finished the list of things needed.

"InuYasha, you and Shippo may find a tree and bring it back. Sango, you and Miroku can cut holly bushes so that we may hang them. Kirrara, you may search for mistletoe to hang. The rest of you can make ornaments for the tree." Kaede said as she turned to the villagers. With that the people went their ways to find the things they were told to do; Sango and Miroku walking towards the east to search for holly, InuYasha and Shippo towards the west to find the perfect tree, and Kirrara to the north to find mistletoe.

With Sango and Miroku

"Hey I think I see some," rejoiced the Tayija as she ran quickly towards the bush, not at all noticing the giant snake demon about to attack her.

Eyes widening the lecherous monk jumped in the path of the snake, blocking its attack with his staff.

"Frosty the snowman, was a jolly happy soul; with a corn pipe mouth and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal…" sang Sango as she swayed in time with the rhythm whilst cutting the holly with her Katana.

Miroku and the demon struggled against each other, both at equal power. Miroku was forced to twirl his staff to prevent venom from touching Sango. Finally finding an opening within the demons defenses, he attacked and purified the demon with his staff; leaving nothing remaining but the ashes that quickly scattered in the wind. Turning around to help the Tayija, he noticed the sudden lack of noise.

"Why aren't you helping?" said Sango in a deadly whisper eyes filled with flames.

"Now Sango, please calm down, I…" but he was cut short as she began to rant on about lazy perverted monks and slapped him as he tried to defend himself again.

"Uh-oh," he thought as he watched her hook her hand in the wrap on the giant boomerang she held strapped to her back and then quickly shut his eyes falling swiftly into darkness with an echoing THUNK.

* * *

InuYasha and Shippo

"Okay, here's a tree, lets go runt," said InuYasha as he prepared to chop down the first tree he saw.

"No way that thing is too small," argued the Kitsune while glaring at the Haynou, "just look at it, it'll fall over the moment you touch it."

"Fine then, we'll just get this one," announced InuYasha again.

"No, it's too big," retorted Shippo. And so it went InuYasha would pick a random one and Shippo would give an excuse as to why they could not bring it back.

"To wide"

"To tall"

"To skinny"

"To short"

"To green"

"It's yellow"

"That's not a Christmas tree"

"To prickly"

"Not enough spikes"

"That's Jaken"

"It's perfect," announced Shippo as he bounded over to a Tree the size of three fairly sized huts. The color was that of forest green and held no sickness to it what so ever. It was as wide as Kagome's bag and was located at the very center of a small clearing.

"Whatever, move out of my way as I chop it down with Tetsigua," InuYasha said annoyed that it had taken three hours to find a bloody tree.

Right as he was about to chop it down he saw a large chipmunk youkai walk into the clearing. Eyes widening at the sight the chipmunk raced forward and began to battle InuYasha for the tree.

"Come on InuYasha, you can beat him," cheered on Shippo, his entire attention on the fight at hand. No one even noticed the woodsman from another village chop down the tree and begin cutting it into firewood.

"Yeah, you won!" shouted Shippo as InuYasha finally defeated the chipmunk, "now we can take the tree with us back…" but stopped short noticing the tree gone.

"It's gone," cried InuYasha as he realized how much time he wasted for nothing.

"I guess we'll have to find another tree then," announced the Kitsune as it began to search for a tree as magnificent as the last, "oh well, come on InuYasha."

Falling to the ground in despair the Inu-haynou began to cry and the little Kitsune began to drag him through the forest by his rosary.

8888888888888888888888888888888with Kirrara8888888888888888888888888888888

"Meow" proclaimed the cat as it dropped fifty pieces of mistletoe at the feet of old Kaede.

"Why thank you Kirrara," cried the old lady in joy at the small kitten completing its task in two minutes, "would you like to help some of the villagers make eggnog?"

"Meow," answered the kitten as it nodded its head in agreement before running off to help a villager.

* * *

"I wonder what InuYasha would like for Christmas," wondered Kagome as she strolled through yet another store.

Leaving the store with four bags of presents, she walked towards Pet Smart. Walking towards the dog isle she noticed something furry that caught her eye. Smiling she walked quickly towards it thinking it would be the perfect gift for the Inu-haynou.

Kagome soon after paying for the present headed home, only she ran into a certain Hojo.

"Higurashi-san," called a boy, "Higurashi-san please wait," jogging over to where Kagome now waited patiently he allowed a smile to cross his features.

"Higurashi-san I wanted to give you these," he said as he held up a jar of slimy looking things, "these are special worms that if you eat alive will cure you of your pneumonia." He stated as he gave her the jar. Staring at it in distaste she headed back home while clutching the worms evilly in her right hand.

"Momma I'm home," yelled the girl as she reached the house. Upon entering she placed her bags by the door and emptied the worms down the toilet before flushing them while happily smiling. Walking out of the bathroom she hugged her mother and glared at her brother when he quirked an eyebrow, then she screeched horribly at the an old man called grandpa, who quivered in fear and ran behind his grandson for protection who hid behind the fat cat, Buyo, who meowed in fear as its mistress screamed in anger, only cooling off when the cookies were finished.

Anyways, three days finally passed and Kagome went back to the feudal era with nine neatly wrapped presents all with name tags. Looking down into the musty old well, Kagome jumped and watched with fascination as the blue lights swirled around her.

* * *

"Oka-san your back," squealed a voice muffled by her stomach, "I thought you would never get hear, everyone's waiting for you at the village."

"What do you mean everyone is waiting for me? And why are you covered in paint Shippo." However, before he could answer another person ran into her knocking her down with great force. Looking at the child sitting on her stomach, Kagome giggled at the grin.

"Hello Rin, shouldn't you be with Sesshomaru?"

"Rin is with Sesshomaru-sama, Rin just came to see Kagome-nee-chan," squealed the child with glee.

"Well I'm glad to see you to. Why don't we head towards the village so that we can wait for Sesshomaru there?" asked the children. They seemed to like the idea and quickly got off of Kagome and each grabbed a hand and they began to walk towards the village.

Upon entering the village Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the wondrous sight.

Green holly covered the side of every hut and blood red berries sparkled from their perches. The whole village was outside dressed in green and red even Kirrara. But the most beautiful sight was the Christmas tree. It was covered in streamers of red and silver with tiny ornaments hanging off the tips of the branches. Each ornament was hand made with the inscription of who made it and their age. She also noticed that there were hundreds of gifts under the tree, each to a specific person and each uniquely wrapped.

Right then a small flake of white fell and touched Kagome's nose. Looking up she noticed the down poor of white. Smiling serenely she walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a sisterly hug before handing him a present. Smiling at his confused face she walked over to where Rin and Shippo were and handed them a present. She walked through the many people and slowly began handing out presents to Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and finally she headed towards InuYasha.

She watched from below as he jumped down from his high perch in on of the trees. Silver hair fanned out lazily as golden orbs stared inquisitively at he landed with a light thud.

"This is for you," she said quietly and watched as he opened the large present to reveal a small furry black kitten. Thinking he didn't like her present she turned with tears in her eyes and prepared to run when a clawed hand held her back.

"Thank you," came his soft words as he spun her around and forced her eyes to meet his. Wiping away the salty tears with his thumb he smiled one of his boyish grins and pointed above him with his other hand.

Looking up she was surprised to find two small leaves hanging from a low branch with two ruby berries shinning in the now moonlit night. She herself smiled as he pulled her towards him and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their he finally allowed his true feelings to shine and begged entrance to her mouth by nibbling softly on her lip with his fang. Slowly she allowed him entrance and drowned in her feeling of passion led on by instinct that he assisted with approval.

Suddenly they were broken apart by a bright flash of light. Turning towards the source they found Sesshomaru there holding his Christmas present from her, a printable camera, smiling with thoughts of blackmail on his mind.

Looking at each other they nodded in agreement before saying at the exact time while slowly advancing on the lord of the western lands…

"Let's get him!"


End file.
